


Annotations on the approach of Arthur

by suse



Series: AELDWS 2019 [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Ariadne has a system, Arthur has Moods, Community: inceptiversary, M/M, POV Ariadne (Inception)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suse/pseuds/suse
Summary: Ariadne has devised a litmus test to determine if Arthur can be approached. The litmus test is Eames.





	Annotations on the approach of Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble, and all other winning drabbles of AELDWS, have been narrated by the lovely [Zigster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zigster/pseuds/Zigster)!  
> You can listen to it [here](https://zigster-ao3.tumblr.com/post/186793096467/annotations-on-the-approach-of-arthur-by-mispunt).

Ariadne is hovering in the periphery of Arthur’s desk. She has some questions about the layout of this level, but he’s been distant all morning. That does not necessarily bode well. 

Ariadne finds that for someone who is known in dreamshare as stable and trustworthy (or, as some people insist, predictable and plain), Arthur actually has a wide variety of moods. They just don't always present themselves clearly.  
A neutral expression on Arthur’s face can indicate a range of emotions from serenity to prickly annoyance. Since he took away Ariadne’s Nespresso privileges during an especially hostile day, Ariadne has implemented a litmus test to gauge the danger. 

Enter Eames. 

Eames can’t help bothering Arthur. It’s just what he does. While the other team members try to pick opportune moments to speak with Arthur, Eames has to poke him constantly. His goal? Ariadne is not sure. Perhaps he just likes to ruffle Arthur’s feathers. And boy, do Arthur’s feathers get ruffled when Eames is around. 

The test works as follows. Arthur will be sitting at his desk, working intently. Eames will approach. Subsequently, he will do something to rankle Arthur. And then, the most important part: Arthur will respond. 

Ariadne distinguishes three levels of response, indicating different moods:  
Green light: Arthur will smile vaguely at Eames, dismissing him. This Arthur is safe to approach.  
Orange light: Arthur will snap. Short questions are alright, but longer ones may be received negatively.  
Red light: Arthur will glower at Eames and drag him into the other room, where he (Ariadne presumes) gives him a stern talking-to. A professional way of dealing with it. Questions will result in cold fury. 

Today, Eames has decided to annoy Arthur by stealing his pencils. It works magnificently: Arthur’s face is shifting from crimson to maroon. This is definitely a red light day, Ariadne thinks. And yes - Arthur gets up with a screech of his chair and points to the other room. Eames goes, his eyes unreadable. 

Fifteen minutes later, both of her colleagues reappear, Arthur still with flushed cheeks.  
Ariadne can’t help but stare. 

Eames saunters over to her, his full lips raw and red. “If you have questions for him, love,” he says, a bit smug, “now would be an excellent time.” 

Ariadne blinks. She may need to revise her system.

**Author's Note:**

> Round 2  
> Prompt: Litmus test  
> Genre: Canon  
> Word count: Between 300 and 400 words


End file.
